The present invention relates to a structure with which to join a ceramic substrate having a metal member buried therein and a power supply connector for supplying power to the metal member (the structure is hereinafter referred to as a “joining structure between the ceramic substrate and the power supply connector.”)
The device has heretofore been put to practical use, which generates high-frequency power and heats a ceramic substrate such as aluminum nitride by electrically connecting a power supply connector to a metal member, such as a metal electrode or a metal resistor, which is buried in the ceramic substrate and thus supplying power to the metal member from the power supply connector. In such a device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10 (1998)-209255, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11 (1999)-12053, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 3681824, an opening is formed in the ceramic substrate so as to expose at least a part of the metal member, and the metal member and the power supply connector are directly joined to each other in a bottom portion of the opening.